


STWSWaHDLG BONUS CHAPTER 1

by geogirl2014



Series: The Lightbringer Saga [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Domestic Fluff, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Chloe Decker, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geogirl2014/pseuds/geogirl2014
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer finally get to have some adult only fun together
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The Lightbringer Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083782
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	STWSWaHDLG BONUS CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [She Took What She Wanted And He Didn’t Let Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196770) by [geogirl2014](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geogirl2014/pseuds/geogirl2014). 



> Okay. First time writing smut. I hope it's good.

“Lucifer, what are you doing?” Chloe steps into the room at the same time a pair of dark shadows come flying past her. The two shadowy things move through the spaces between the furniture before latching onto Lucifer, knocking him to the floor.

“Lucifer!” Chloe runs for him, crossing the room as fast she can while fumbling for gun that isn’t on her hip but her bag from the hospital which is in Lucifer’s tremendous walk-in closet. Lucifer feels her sudden fear and sends wave of reassurance her way as she rounds on him. Instead of being injured, the two shadows seem to have turned into black dog or wolf -like creatures. Each beast is bigger than any dog Chloe has ever seen and yet instead of attacking Lucifer, Chloe can see they’re just licking him.

Lucifer manages to wrestle the hounds away long enough to regain his footing. He gives Maze a nod and she heads for the elevator, leaving Chloe and him alone.

“Darling,” Lucifer begins as he debates how much to tell her. He knows Daniel’s involvement will be upsetting but he has no intention of hiding anything from her. “Maze has just informed me of something involving my brother. She witnessed him pay Malcolm, the newly returned, and Daniel a considerable sum. We don’t why they were paid but it seemed prudent to increase security measures. Maze is headed down to shore up Lux but I thought these two might be of help.” Lucifer motions to the two huge Hellhounds who are now sitting on either side of him.

“Hellhounds?” Chloe asks, her voice brittle as her thoughts swirl around the idea of Dan, her daughter’s father working with Malcolm to hurt her, hurt them both. Lucifer can feel her conflicting emotions, so he nods instead of speaking, giving her time to process as he feels her pang of fear and worry and tries to send her waves of reassurance and calm.

“This is Anubis and Anput, my two most trusted hounds. I was hoping you would allow Anput to keep watch over Beatrice and Anubis to keep watch over you.”

Chloe sighs softly and tries to get past the mental conflict all this is causing. There’s a lot to unpack here. However, the shock of Dan teaming up with Malcolm to something to Lucifer is a lot. And it hurts. She wants to say he wouldn’t hurt her or Trixie but the truth is doesn’t know that anymore.

“Trixie can’t take a giant hellhound to school.” It’s the only argument Chloe can think to say out loud. Lucifer nods and explains that the hounds will stay in the shadows, watching unseen for any dangers and Chloe nods absently in response. She knew things with Dan were over for a long time, but she never thought he would go so far as to a make deal like this. The Detective in her can’t stop thinking about everything that happened between them and whether she is partially responsible for this.

_“Did I push him to this because I wasn’t there enough? Did I make him me hate so much he’s willing to hurt me? Me and Trixie? I gave him every chance. I loved him, I tried so hard to be there and give him everything. We were happy for a while and then I became a detective and he changed not long after. Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt him?”_

_“Chloe.”_

She jumps when Lucifer’s voice interrupts her thoughts, and she realizes she was accidently sending him her thoughts. He steps in front of her with the hounds at his heels and cups her cheek as stares down into her eyes.

“Daniel has made his own choices. You cannot take responsibility or blame yourself for the choices he’s made. Please, Chloe, I’ve seen far too many people in Hell blaming themselves for the actions of others. I cannot see you there, not like that.” The only way Lucifer might let her see Hell is as it’s Queen but to condemn her to rule as he has been is nothing short of anathema to him.

Chloe nods softly and steps into his embrace, tucking herself under his chin. Lucifer is right. Dan has made his choices and she can’t hold herself responsible for them. They stay like this for some time until Chloe tries to push a thought to Lucifer. They both need to relax, and Trixie is out cold.

_How about a shower? You and Me?_

Lucifer chuckles out loud and squeezes her a little tighter.

_I would very much like that._

His thought echo loudly in her mind and with that she breaks free of his embrace and with a cheeky smile and a peck on his lips, leaves for the master ensuite. Lucifer quickly commands Anubis and Anput in his native enochian and watches as they transform from hounds to shadows that will protect his humans well. He turns to walk to the bedroom when he realizes he called Chloe and Beatrice _his._ The thought is heavy but no less true. He does want them to be _his._

Maybe they already are.

He pushes the thought away for now as he steps into the walk-in closet and unbuttons his shirt and folds his jacket, shirt and slacks, setting them in the basket for the dry cleaner. He tosses his silk boxers in the hamper then retrieves two robes, one for himself, and a feminine version he purchased for Chloe. Robes in hand, he makes his way to the master bath and cracks open the door.

Chloe’s clothes are in a pile on the floor and Lucifer takes a moment to sort them into the dry clean or wash bins in his closet before returning to a steamy room. The mirror and glass panels of the shower are all foggy already as steam fills the lavish room. He takes a step toward the shower when a pang of anxiety hits him hard. He can’t draw out her desires. What if he can’t please her?

In the shower, Chloe is trying to keep her own nerves in check. She’s not particularly experienced in this realm and she can’t stop herself from thinking about how experienced Lucifer is. She’s going to embarrass herself; she thinks. A pang of anxiety that’s not her own interrupts her thoughts. She takes a moment to focus on it and put her own anxiety aside. Logically, she knows Lucifer would never make her uncomfortable or be intentionally mean or rude about her skills, but she can’t quite imagine what he would be anxious about. In response she sends him some assistance in the form of her arousal, and it seems to do the trick as she hears him open the door and step into the large shower behind her.

Lucifer is perplexed by Chloe’s nude form. Objectively speaking she is not the most attractive woman he’s ever seen naked. However, something about her pale skin being doused in water from the rainfall shower heads above makes his whole-body shiver. He wouldn’t want her any other way than how she is nor would he want anyone else, even someone seemingly more attractive. It’s in the moment he realizes how someone can say the woman they love is more attractive than anyone else. Chloe’s beauty doesn’t come from just her body or her looks. It’s her soul, the fact that she’s seen the truth of him and chosen to stay that makes him desire her more than anyone else.

Bolstered by this, he takes control easily, stepping up behind he runs his hands down over shoulders, down her arms, then her sides until he’s cradling her hips. Chloe leans back into him and hums as he presses a tender kiss to her shoulder. He can feel how tense she is in arms, so he pulls away, grabs her shampoo and begins to wash her hair. His fingers are skilled in human physiology and make her moan as he massages her scalp for a while before rinsing her hair and applying conditioner.

While the conditioner works, he fetches a loofa and her vanilla scented body wash and begins to lather the soapy mess onto her perfect skin. He starts with her feet, lifting them off the shower floor and into his hands. He massages and cleans them methodically before standing and performing the same action on her hands. Lucifer then continues washing her arms and legs, lathering the soap up to create as many bubbly suds as possible before watching as the showerhead rinses it away to reveal the creamy skin beneath. He feels her relax and traces of her pleasure come through the connection and it leaves him breathless and his lower half stirring.

Chloe feels like she floating as Lucifer continues his ministrations. His masterful fingers deftly loosen all the knots in her back and shoulders and run skillfully over her breasts and ribs leaving her breathless from moaning and whimpering, lost in the pleasure of being taken care of. But Chloe attempts to return to herself when he rinses the conditioner from her hair because she wants to do the same to him. What she wants is for him to feel as good as she feels right now. Chloe turns just as he’s finished running his fingers though her hair and grabs his shampoo. When she looks back at him, he’s clearly tense but nonetheless sits on the shower seat so she can reach his hair easier.

At first, he tries to hide the pleasure he gets from her fingers carding though the strands and applying a painfully gentle touch into his scalp but it’s not long before he gives up. He lets out a sinful moans after whimpering softly as she rinses his hair and applies his own very expensive, yet appropriate conditioner. However, Lucifer stiffens when she grabs the loofa and gives her an odd look when she applies his own heavily scented body wash to it. It smells like frankincense and Chloe shakes her head at the irony of it all. She works in the same way he did, starting with his feet then hands then arms then legs. But unlike her, Lucifer’s eyes are being squeezed closed and he’s trembling like a leaf.

She stops and is about to ask if he’s okay, despite his half-mast erection, when his thoughts fill her mind.

_No one has ever taken care of me. No one has ever desired to care for me. Not like this. Please don’t stop._

His mental voice is pleading, and Chloe is quick to think back at him.

_I will always take care of you the same way you take care of me. We are equals. My happiness and wellbeing does not outweigh yours. Let me take of you. Let me wash you and hold you and make you fall apart._

His entire body shudders and she feel his arousal heighten through their connection. His pleasure washes over her not so similar to the water cascading from the shower. Goosebumps break out on her skin as she soothingly runs the loofa over his chest and the inches her way toward her pelvis. Like he did however, she decides to shift behind him instead of touching his more sensitive areas and comes face to face with those scars again.

“Do you want me to…” She whispers and he cuts her off sharply.

“Please.” He murmurs though his barely parted lips, already arching his back toward her. She starts at his shoulders and works the loofa down his spine, watching in fascination as he shivers and moans at her touch. Oddly, she can also feel how well muscled his back is, feel how is wings attach and how he can move them. It’s wonderfully surreal. Finally, she reaches his scars and Chloe has to take a deep breathe before the can do anything. Despite his wings returning, the scars remain. She brushes over the left scar with the loofa, barely brushing his skin and Lucifer lets out a startled gasp which is follow shortly by her own surprised gasp she is immediately surrounded by white wings. Lucifer doesn’t move but she can fell is conflicting emotions and promptly attempts to comfort him by running her hand along the bone at his shoulder. Lucifer’s reaction earns her another gasp followed by a soft, melodious moan and then the wings are gone.

Again, Lucifer thoughts echo in her mind.

_I can’t. Not yet. It’s too much._

Chloe responds with a feeling of confirmation as she runs the loofa up and down his back again.

_Okay._

He growls this time and slams his hand on wall which cracks the tile when she runs the loofa over the other scar. Chloe steps back, thinking she’s hurt him somehow, but Lucifer sends her another mental note.

_Sorry Love, it was hard to keep them in._

Chloe steps back up to him and swiftly finishes washing him. Afterward, she tosses the loofa away, then presses her chest into his back, embracing him from behind. She leaves sloppy kisses on his shoulder blades making him shiver and sigh. She can feel his pleasure as if her were her own as it seeps into through the veil and hides a groan of her own in his shoulder.

Lucifer decides he wants more and turns to lower himself onto the bench while trying to pull her with him. Chloe, however, is too slippery for him and escape his grip. She stands between his legs to rinse the conditioner from his hair and for a moment everything is still as they meet each other’s gazes. Chloe feels a smile pull at her lips and Lucifer’s mouth quirks into the soft smile he reserves just for her. Lucifer smoothly pulls her towards him with a hand on her hip and seeks out her mouth with his own. It’s as hot and passionate as Lucifer is. He trails his hands over his delicate human, fingers dipping into any and every curve he finds. Pressing more firmly into him, Chloe brings her hands up to his into his hair making him moan sinfully into her mouth.

Unfortunately, it only lasts a few seconds before Chloe pulls away and moves to the door with a sultry smile. Lucifer’s eyes sparkle as she breaks into a shit eating grin and blots out of the shower. Lucifer is hot on her heels and Chloe barely makes it out the bathroom door before she feels his big pianist’s hands on her waist, and she’s lifted off ground.

Lucifer turns her around in his hands and his face is lit up with desire and something else Chloe can’t quite figure out. Suddenly his eyes sparkle mischievously, an impish grin crosses his handsome features and the next thing Chloe knows she is flying through air. She lands with a bounce and giggle on the bed and hears Lucifer chuckling with her. When she catches Lucifer’s gaze again, she feels like she’s stripped to her bare bones and it leaves her feeling self-conscious. She covers herself as her anxiety grows and she turns away from Lucifer’s gaze. Not a second later, he’s turning her face back to him with a gentle finger beneath her chin.

“What’s wrong?” He whispers softly, his dark eyes boring into her own paler ones. Chloe feels goosebumps break out over skin and she looks away as remembers every flaw in her skin. She knows he’s seen them all in their shower together not even a minute ago, but that just makes her nervousness grow. Chloe shifts even further into the comforter in an attempt to cover the stretch marks on her stomach. Her cheeks flush with heat and she murmurs, almost ashamed to give voice to her fear, “You’re perfect, and I’m…I have scars and marks and you must have seen far more beautiful people.”

Lucifer again gently encourages her to loot at him. “I think you meant to say I’m an angel and you’re human, Darling. Your body is a canvas showing you’ve lived. Every mark and scar is a reminder of who you are and what you’ve done. And I adore every single one.” He follows-up statement with a quick movement downwards so he’s kneeling on the floor while resting his upper half on the bed. He grasps her ankle in one hand and casually lays kisses along her ankle bone before unhurriedly kissing his way up to the back of her knee. Then delicately runs a finger over the stretch marks that cover her thighs and deliberately bending down to kiss every single mark he can find. He makes his journey further upward, peppering her thighs with kisses, purposefully avoiding where she would want him most, and kissing the larger stretch marks that adorn her abdomen. The ones she earned for carrying her daughter into the world.

Finally, he stops and rests his chin against her abs and looks up at her. Chloe is more than willing to let him take control but, in that moment, she feels his self-deprecation, his feelings of being unworthy and undeserving, one similar to what she’s been dealing with the entire time. Then his thoughts start to pour though the veil.

_I don’t deserve her. I’m not worthy of anything she gives. But I can’t let go of this. I can’t let go of her. I’m not strong enough to let her go. I will give her everything. Be anything she needs and maybe, just maybe she’ll let me hold on to her._

Chloe decides rather quickly that she needs to do something about this. Dan had never let her have control in the bedroom. She never understood why he was so reluctant to let her have the reigns for once. Chloe knows Lucifer is different. He would never complain about her taking charge. And right now, she needs to take control and take care of him, so she cuts off the thoughts she’s certain he never meant for her to hear.

_Lucifer let me take care of you. You are everything I desire. You are more than worthy of me. Let me take care you._

At the same time, she’s talking, she tugs at his arms to pull him up to hover over her and kisses him fiercely, her tongue diving into his mouth to run over his teeth and tangle with his own while simultaneously running her hands through his mop of hair and down his shoulders. Lucifer's hands are not idle and eagerly brushes down her sides and sweeps close to her breasts and causing him to swallow the delicious sigh that tumbles out from her. The constant stimulation seem to bleed into each other until they can no longer tell whose pleasure it is, his or hers, until it’s their pleasure. Then her fingers find his scars and she in turn takes in every sound he makes, his moans, groan, growls, and mewls as she fills his head with her thoughts.

_Your flaws, your scars, these, and ones you hide away on another face, they don’t make you any less perfect either. They don’t make me want you any less._

With the training she’s received she flips them easily so she’s straddling his hips, impressive even if he’s an immortal angel stronger than she imagine. Chloe can feel the tip of his erection rub against her dripping lips and clit and moans loudly at the feeling. She indulges in temptation for a few moments, and rubs herself against him, listening to a delightful chorus of moans and whimpers that leave them both. Finally, she pulls away from his mouth and shifts lifting herself away from him.

Lucifer lets out a disappointed grunt but sighs happily when she starts to trail kisses along his neck and shoulders and collar bones while she listens to the rich symphony of sounds he makes. Everything from the softest sigh to a startling growl leaves his lips before she finally moves downwards inch by inch until she reaches his nipples. Chloe pauses for second. Dan hated her touching his nipples and she has to quickly remind herself that Lucifer may be different. In experimentation, she runs her tongue lightly over one of the low points and Lucifer moans loudly, so she lets herself explore them like she used to explore other women’s breasts in her college days. She licks and sucks and nibbles and pinches. Several minutes of her lavishing his chest with attention pass until Chloe hears his thoughts again, this time pleading with her.

_Chloe, please. More. I’ll do anything. More. Please._

Chloe smiles against his chest and kisses down the thin vein of hair that’s growing between his pecks and leads toward his astonishing manhood. She lets him know mentally what she’s going to do to alleviate some of his anxiety about touch.

_Relax Lucifer. I’ve got you. I’m going to take care of you. Just let go. Just relax. I won’t let anything hurt you. I won’t hurt you. Just let go._

His hands clutch and twist into the sheets as she continues her path downwards over his abs. She peppers them in kisses and licks as Lucifer whines and whimpers. Finally, she reaches the star of the show. His cock stands proudly at attention, the head already leaking with pre-cum, but Chloe has no intention of touching him just yet. Instead, she decides to work the area around his cock. She mouths and nibbles around the base, just shy of his cock, applying a feather light touch around his balls and along his inner thighs. He doesn’t try to keep still, and she doesn’t try to restrain him. He bucks his hips and twists around, trying to get her to put her mouth where he wants it, but she simply continues to drive him mad by putting everywhere but where he wants it.

Chloe pauses and lets Lucifer catch his breath as she settles between his legs. Finally, in the lull of stimulation, she was able to get a good look at him. His cock is larger than average, she would imagine. Roughly 7-8 inches and decently thick. Surprisingly, he’s circumcised however, but oddly, there’s no scarring. Chloe wants to ask but decides she can ask him later when he’s able to form coherent sentences. Though all of his bragging about his libido does hold up, from what she's seen so far, she’s impressed. Chloe very carefully blows a stream of cold air over his heated erection making him twitch as he whimpers out her name. Taking a chance, she decides to carefully encircles her tongue around his tip and the sound he makes vibrates right down to her core. Their connection, whatever it is, amplifying something new and entirely unknown. ~~~~

She feels his hand slip into her hair, not urging her or trying to direct her like Dan always would, but simply holding on, like he needs to feel her to ground himself. She circles her tongue around his tip a few more time before sucking just the first inch or two of him into her mouth. Lucifer lets out another guttural sinful moan, and pulls her hair just bit but makes no attempt to take control from her. She continues to work him, applying suction, but never going further just to hear him whimper and mewl and growl from her ministrations. He bucks his hips against her arms slightly careful of his own strength, desperate for more but she doesn’t give it. 

She reluctantly pulls away after a minute and whimpers and she hears him sigh her name, but she doesn’t bring her mouth back to him. Instead reaches out encompassing his shaft in her hand. He is dripping with saliva and pre-cum so it’s easy to run her hand up and down his length with ease. He bucks wildly up into her hand as she leans up and hums into his ear, “Don’t get too excited. Don’t you want to cum into me?”

Lucifer reaction is instant. With a great deal of effort, his forces hips to drop to the bed and takes a shuddering breath as she continues to stroke him all the while. She pulls her hand away after another few stokes and carefully climbs over him. She pulls away once again once he settles and carefully climbs over him. Chloe is dripping wet and doesn’t want to wait any longer, yet Lucifer catches her hand as she moves and meets her gaze as he speaks in her mind.

_Let me taste you. Please. I want to make you cum before I do._

Chloe shudders, she wasn’t going to ask him to do that. But she notices that he rarely, if ever, speaks about his own wants and she doesn’t want to dismiss them. So, she starts to turn but he moves off the bed to kneel on the floor and leans his chest on the side of the bed. Chloe eyes him but the only thing she can feel from him is a deep desire and arousal, which in turn reignites her own passion and anticipation. Chloe obliges and sits in front him and lays back, opening her thighs to him. He carefully cradles her hips in hands leans down, kissing at her inner thighs and along the creases of her hips, tormenting her like she did him. Wanting her to feel just as good as he did. She lets out a deep breath at the feel of his lips, but it seems he has less control than she did because he only has the patience to torture her a minute before he dives right into her folds.

Lucifer groans at the back of his throat at the taste of her. She’s divine, sweet and sour balanced perfectly, like pomegranate seeds. He licks first along each of her folds then skims over her little bundle of nerves with the tip of tongue, noting the twitches and sighs he’s pulling from her. He can’t stop from moaning himself when he teases his tongue inside her and feels just how hot and tight, she is on just his small appendage. She whines again, even louder, as he continues his ministrations with his tongue and lets her rub her nub against his nose. Unable to help himself, he eventually replaces his tongue with two long pianists’ fingers and refocuses his tongue on her clit. At this point she’s bucking wildly, letting out a cry after every sweep of his devilish tongue when he lets his other hand slide up her body and find one of her lovely breasts, she almost wails out an expletive.

He feels her pleasure like his own, hot and needy and wild and he has to steady himself to stop from following her toward the rapidly approaching edge. He feels her tighten around his fingers but doesn’t stop moving them, instead he pushes forward even faster and sucks her clit while flicking it with his tongue. He can hear and feel her breath come in faster as her ecstasy approaches, diving towards that precipice. Suddenly, she arches against him and he can feel the force of her orgasm hit him. With the combination of convulsions and the connection he groans against her precious lips causing her to whimper against him.

Chloe comes down from cloud 9 and immediately zeroes in on Lucifer. She closes her eyes and lets his thoughts wash over her as he crawls back up laying down on his back beside her.

_Thank you darling. You taste divine. Thank you._

She smiles and after a moment to let herself rest she sit up and turns to him. She urgently climbs atop him and kisses him intensely. Chloe can taste herself on his tongue at the same time he’s gently massaging her pert nipples which makes her mewl into his mouth since she’s still sensitive from her wonderful orgasm. Ultimately, she pulls away from him and impatiently rubs her sensitive cunt against his cock again. He tenses his hands against her waist and moans and Chloe sends him her thoughts again, to remind him.

_Let go Lucifer. Let me take care of you and let go._

She repeats the words like a mantra over and over again as she rises and then sinks down on him, taking every inch with a long, delightful moan. Lucifer practically vibrates as he shakes under her, whispering her name almost like a prayer. Once adjusted enough, she rolls herself slowly listening to every sound he makes and enjoying how he’s just large enough to fill her without it being painful. She unhurriedly rocks against him while he tries to buck up into her in response. He’s trying to make it as pleasurable as possible for her, she can tell, but she’s cum already and can tell another would take a while so she redoubles her attention on him. His pleasure washes over her thick, heady, and bright, like a cold shower bringing her back into the moment. 

She readjusts so her feet are flat on the bed on either side of hips instead of underneath her and begins to bounce on him. His moans grow louder vibrating around the room and turns to heady growls and whimpers. He catches her hips, holding tight enough she’ll have bruises, but she doesn’t care. She’s lost in the pleasure of being with him. He presses up into her as she bobs up and down until his thrusts start grow wild and uncontrolled. Chloe pushes her thoughts to him again.

_Let go Lucifer. Let me take care of you and let go. I’ve got you; I’ll catch you. I won’t let you fall._

His eyes pop open catching hers, and glow red, then gold, then white as he comes apart beneath her with a loud, beautiful moan. She feels his orgasm, his pleasure, and feels utterly overwhelmed by it. Lucifer trembles from the tips of his toes to his lips as she continues to move until he uses his celestial strength to hold her in place and she lays down over his chest, contently spent.

They lay tangled together in the bed he threw her in, and she took him on, for some time before Chloe pulls away to clean up from their intimate time. After she returns from doing her business and cleaning herself, Lucifer takes his turn and disappears in the bathroom for several minutes. She takes the time to arrange the bed, shifting the thoroughly rumpled blankets and pillows to their rightful place. Then she slips into Lucifer's closet to grab the shirt he’d been wearing earlier.

When Lucifer returns, he sits himself on the edge of the bed and looks her with an unreadable expression. He looks away when she sees him and fiddles with invisible dust on his silk pajama bottoms before he looks back her with a softer, warmer expression, and waves of affection flutter though their connection.

“Thank you for taking care of me.” He finally speaks softly and shifts toward her, his arms open and inviting. She shuffles into his embrace and they drift off to sleep, spent and happy.


End file.
